percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Diana Farron
Appearance Diana has straight layered black hair that falls beneath her shoulders, brown eyes, and somewhat tanned skin. She's currently comtemplating getting caramel streaks in her hair. She usually wears t-shirts and shorts in the summer, and a long-sleeved shirt and jeans for the rest of the year. Diana loves flip-flops, and wears them whenever possible. Personality Diana is outgoing and loves to make friends. She cares deeply about all of her friends, and hates it when they fight. She's also very loyal, and always keeps her promises. Diana's very headstrong, and hates being told what to do. She also hates it when people whine, as she believes that if you want to get anywhere in life, you have to do it yourself. She is blunt and straightforward, ands always says what's on her mind, no matter what the consequences. Diana isn't bothered by insults and gossip, and doesn't give a damn what others think about her. She's not afraid to fight back. She's not afraid of dying, and will always fight for what she believes in. She rarely ever gets embarrassed. Diana is a feminist, and tends to rant a lot. She also has a very short attention span. Diana's very independent, and is fully capable of standing up for herself. She's the kind of person who will always read the fine print before agreeing to anything. Diana hates being backed into a corner by promises and commitments, and always tries to avoid promising anything. Abilities Being a daughter of Selene, she can make people insane, although it won't work very well on large crowds. It also tends to wear off after awhile. She also has some control over water, as the moon controls the tides. Her powers are strongest during the full moon and lunar eclipses. Stories She Appears In Imperfect April Fools Relationships With Other Demigods 'Daphne Villers: '''Daphne's like the sister she never had, and she loves her as a sister. She would do anything for her, and if anyone hurt her, they would be dead before they could say cookie. '''Jeremy Nodora: '''They were good friends and she secretly had a crush on him... Fatal Flaw Her fatal flaw is that she's a perfectionist. She can't stand anything that's less than perfect, and tends to overwork herself in order to make everything exactly how she wants it. She's also unable to let go of the past. Items of Note *A silver moon-shaped necklace that turns into a shotgun when you press a hidden button on it Quotes #"Just smile. No matter what."'' #''"Imprefect is the new perfect."'' #''"Imperfect. That's what you can call me. After all I am me, and don't fit a certain category. I'm just a girl who lives life day by day and always manages to put a smile on my face. Even if that day I'm a complete mess." #"It's not until you accept that you're going to die that you truly start living."'' Trivia *Diana is the self-insertation of ~Angel Wings~ (everything is true except the last name) *Diana means divine in Latin, and is also the name of Artemis's Roman counterpart *My middle name, Yue, means moon in Chinese *Her last name, Farron, means adventurous *Her theme song is I'm Alive by Becca *She has altophobia (a phobia of heights) *She's an insomniac Category:Self-Insertion Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:~Angel Wings~ Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Selene Category:The Imperfect Series Category:Demititans Category:Character